


Rough Week

by jcksnwhttsmrs



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Hockey, NHL RPF, Rough Sex, Sex, St. Louis Blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcksnwhttsmrs/pseuds/jcksnwhttsmrs





	Rough Week

You did this every Sunday morning, religiously. It was like your one moment of pretending to live out Sex and the City. You and your three best friends doing brunch. Granted, it was in one of your apartment’s and it was usually off brand coffee you were drinking, but it still stood. You gossiped about everything and that was the most important part. 

“Is he still asleep?” one of them asked, meaning your boyfriend, Colton. 

“Yeah, he had a late game last night.” 

They laughed. “A late game or a late night?” You rolled your eyes. 

“Is both an acceptable answer?” Again, they laughed. 

“Is it bad to cross the line and ask you…you know?” your friend asked. 

“Uh, yes. Yes it is crossing a line.” 

You took a sip of your coffee and placed the mug on the table. “Give us something. Not only are you the only one who isn’t single, but you’re dating a Godlike creature."

Again you rolled your eyes. “Fine. It’s good,” you told them. 

“It’s good?” one of them pressed. 

“Yeah. It’s good. It’s nice. He’s hot, you know this apparently,” you said and took another sip of your coffee. You began to gather the things on the table to bring them to the kitchen. 

“Girl.” 

Clearly they were unsatisfied. “I don’t know…he’s not like…it might be too nice,” you said and their eyes went wide. 

“It’s just very vanilla, you know? Like he’s not bad at it, just…sometimes you want your hair pulled.” You said, keeping your eyes on the cup you were washing in the sink. All three of them couldn’t contain your laughter. 

You were very reserved so hearing you say anything like that was a shock. “You should tell him. Get what you want out of it.” 

“No way. I’m not about to tell him he’s bad in bed,” you said. 

“You didn’t say he was bad in bed. You said he was good, but everyone deserves a good bruise every now and again.” It was your turn to laugh as she spoke.

“We’re not having this conversation anymore,” you told them. Soon enough they left, and as you were finishing up laundry later in the day Colton emerged from the bedroom. 

“Any coffee left?” he asked, knowing your routine. 

“On the counter in the kitchen,” you said, folding the laundry on the couch, oblivious to the fact that Colton had been up for hours and heard most of your conversation. 

He didn’t mention it for days, but was obviously colder to you. He didn’t talk as much, and didn’t crack a smile nearly as much. 

“Are you alright?” you asked, as you drove home from the rink one night. 

“Yeah,” he said, and squeezed your hand that was in his in your lap. 

“You just seem…distant,” you said. He shrugged. 

“It’s been a rough week,” he offered. You ran your fingers up his arm. 

“Wanna make it un-rough?” you asked, biting your lip and leaning over to him. He pulled into the driveway and didn’t give you an answer. You weren’t sure what that meant, and you began running through all of the things you’d done in the past week that could have upset him. You couldn’t come up with one, it was a relatively normal week for you. 

Colton loosened his tie, and pushed the door open, still without a word. Stepping inside, you threw your bag onto the couch and in an instant Colton had pushed you up against the door, hard. Trapping your lips under his, he shoved one leg in between yours, causing your dress to ride up. He gripped your hips hard, and it was very unlike him. You pushed him away at his shoulders, just hard enough to hold him a few inches in front of you. “What are you doing?” you asked in a whisper. It wasn’t with much protest. 

“Isn’t this what you want?” he asked, an undertone of sarcasm hidden until his genuine curiosity. 

“What?” you asked. 

“I heard you, last weekend with your friends,” he said, letting his lips wander your neck in ways it never had before. All teeth, and tongue. Your eyes went wide at his comment. 

“I-I didn’t mean-” he cut you off, placing his hand on your neck and tilting your chin up to look at him. 

“I can do rough. I’d fuckin’ love to do rough,” he said, and the evil glint in his eye was so much different than the soft tone he usually held and you couldn’t help but love it. 

He grabbed at the bottom of your dress and pulled it up in no time, it almost got caught in your hair but Colton held a grip on it until it hit the floor. “Take your shoes off,” he told you and you knelt down to undo the straps while he unbuttoned his shirt and belt. Once your heels were off, you threw them to the side and reached out to wrap your arms around his neck again, but he caught them in his hands and stopped you. “No,” he told you sternly, and it sent chills down your spine. Your boyfriend picked you up with ease and carried you to the bedroom, throwing you down on the bed, and getting on top of you. He wasted no time in making sure he left a trail of marks on your body and you were sure that you were as wet as you’d ever been with him before he even got your underwear off. 

He pulled your bra off quickly, again showing his expertise in just how red he could make your body. You ran your fingers through his hair, to which he let go of you to grab your wrists and hold them at your sides. You moaned, in frustration that he had taken so much control but it excited you at the same time. 

He let go of you, and moved away from your body to begin taking his pants off. “Turn over,” he told you and you happily obliged. You looked back at him, once on your hands and knees on the bed. He had shoved his boxers down and you shook your ass slightly before he put both his hands on it, squeezing. You had to close your eyes and hold back a moan when he unexpectedly lifted his hand to have it come down hard on one cheek. This was not something he’d ever done and now you craved it. He let his fingers slide over the outside of your panties, ever so slightly. “You’re soaked,” he commented. 

He shoved your panties aside, and easily slipped a finger inside you, leaving you to lean your head down in pleasure. “Why didn’t you ever tell me you were this dirty?” he asked, more to himself as he worked two fingers in and out of you. “I would’ve done this months ago, baby girl,” he said, letting his other hand come down on your ass again, leaving what would sure be a matching hand print to the one on the other side, tomorrow. You didn’t answer him. You didn’t know how to. 

Before you could even think about it, he had pulled the thin fabric from you completely, forcing you to lift yours legs so he could have you completely naked. “Spread your legs,” he told you and like everything else tonight, you followed his instructions. You were beginning to love this side of him. You hadn’t even noticed he had shed all his clothes at this point, but when he had begun to tease you with just the head of his cock, you knew. He gripped your hips hard, because you had been squirming just to get any sort of friction you could so he prevented you. He had leaned over, mouth at your ear when he whispered. “I’m in control,” he said and it made you shiver. 

With that, he pushed all the way inside of you and it felt euphoric. He was pounding so hard, your thighs began to hurt at how his legs would hit them with each push. He was going so fast, it wouldn’t be much longer before you came and he spoke as if reading your mind. “You better wait for me,” he told you, leaning down to grab a fistful of your hair and pulling your head back. You nearly screamed, because that alone would have had you at the end but instead your toes curled and your back arched in pain as you tried to hold it in for just a few more seconds. 

Finally, he grunted and you could feel him fill you up and let go yourself. He slowed his rhythm, still holding your hair as you rode out the wave. It was probably the best orgasm you’d ever had together, and it had taken so much out of you that you just collapsed, face first into the bed. He got off you, and rolled over onto his back. You both didn’t speak for a while, just taking in the experience. “That was amazing,” you finally mumbled. 

“Yeah?” he asked. “I’m glad,” he said and it was amazing how only moments after what you’d done he reverted back to his usual sweet self with a goofy smile.

“Man, all this time I thought you were a good girl,” he said, pulling you into him. “You just wanna be told what to do, don’t you?” he said, biting down on your collarbone softly. You buried your face in his neck, thinking how silly it was that you were embarrassed right now after what you’d just done. 

“You can’t tell me it wasn’t good,” you said. 

“Oh, it was good. It was fucking amazing,” he said and you both laughed, thinking that you finally knew how to un-rough any week for the rest of time.


End file.
